Rias Gremory
Summary Rias Gremory is the main female protagonist of High School DxD and the heiress to the House of Gremory. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C | 7-A | 7-A. 6-C | 6-C Name: Rias Gremory, "Switch Princess", "Princess of Destruction", "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Female Age: ''' 19 '''Classification: Pure-Blooded Devil, High-Class Devil, King, Member of DxD, Former President of the Occult Research Club Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Flight, Binding, Healing, Longevity, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Illusion Creation, Energy Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Resurrection of others through Evil Pieces, Creation (Devils can create things out of thin air depending on their imagination), Limited Existence Erasure (Can disintegrate the body, soul, and consciousness of targets with the Power of Destruction, although she can't do so completely), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Retained her memories of Raynare after she wiped the memories of everyone who knew about herself in human disguise) | All previous abilities enhanced, Statistics Amplification (Can continuously double her power until she reaches her limit), Defense Break (Can bypass any defense that impedes her from transmitting her attacks directly to her targets), can transfer her power to other people and objects, Resistance to Time Stop (As making contact with Issei's gauntlet prevented her from being stopped in time, utilizing extensions of his power should have the same effect) | All previous abilities in base, Time Stop, Darkness Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Teleportation (Can teleport between shadows), and possibly more of Gasper Balor's powers Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Comparable to Riser Phenex) | Mountain level (Should at least be comparable to Akeno. Defeated an injured Ultimate-class Devil) | Mountain level (Far superior to her base form). Island level in later volumes (It was stated that she can fight against gods, making her comparable to Maou-class individuals like Grayfia Lucifuge) | Island level (Stronger than Maou-class individuals, and could overpower Grayfia) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Sona) | FTL (Shouldn't be much slower than the likes of Shirone, who could intercept an attack from Walburga's Balance Breaker) | FTL (Much faster than her previous state and is comparable to Maou-class individuals) | FTL (Faster than her previous state, and kept up with Fenrir at 80% of his full power) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Town level with barriers | Mountain level (Comparable to Akeno, who can defend from Grendel's attacks) | Mountain level (Stronger than her previous state). Island level in later volumes (Comparable to Maou-class individuals) | Island level (Stronger than Maou-class individuals) Stamina: High Range: At least several dozens of meters | Hundreds of meters | Hundreds of meters | Several kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Evil Pieces:' A set of chess pieces that allow her to turn other individuals into devils, including those that are dead. *'Optional Equipment:' **'Phoenix Tears:' A small bottle containing the tears of the members of the House of Phenex. These tears can be used to heal both minor and serious injuries and can be further utilized to reattach lost limbs. Intelligence: Rias is considerably skilled in using magic and demonic energy, and is regarded to be so talented that she can reach the highest grade of devils without any sort of training. She is also well versed in strategy and tactics, leading her servants into fierce battles and garnering favorable reviews, and has displayed good foresight. Weaknesses: Holy / light based abilities and weaponry. Extinguished Star takes some time to charge. She is possibly susceptible to dragon slaying abilities and weaponry in Crimson Extinct Dragonar, and she cannot maintain both that form and Forbidden Invade Balor the Princess for too long, although the exact timeframe is unknown Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Power of Destruction:' Rias' special ability. She can control and release spheres of demonic energy that allows her to erase and eliminate things without a trace, making it extremely difficult to block or defend against. She is able to control and compress the shape and power of the technique to create them in larger amounts and can create many of them at once, similar in number to the bullets from a machine gun. Her mastery of the technique has increased to the point that she can eliminate the soul and consciousness of her opponents, although she states she cannot do so entirely. **'Extinguished Star:' Rias' strongest move which she developed after becoming frustrated at the number of opponents she couldn't hit directly with her normal usage of the Power of Destruction. She creates a massive crimson and black sphere of destruction, which while slow, possesses a magnetic pull and powerful force of attraction that pulls targets in to prevent them from escaping, eliminating anything caught within its range. *'Crimson Extinct Dragonar:' A combination technique between Rias and Issei. Issei uses his red wyverns and they sync both of their auras, with the wyverns attaching themselves to Rias to create an armour similar to his Balance Breaker. In this state, she gains the ability to double her power until she reaches her limit, transfer it to animate and inanimate targets, and utilize Penetrate to bypass and transmit her attacks through defenses. *'Forbidden Invade Balor the Princess:' Rias achieves this form after Gasper submerges into his shadow and fuses with hers. She subsequently becomes a dark beast in a humanoid shape clad in the red aura of destruction and gains a third eye on her forehead, with which she can stop the time of anything within the line of her sight at a whim. She can stop the time of her attacks to manipulate their trajectory, teleport between shadows, create monsters out of darkness, manipulate shadows, darkness, and likely use more of Gasper's abilities. Key: Base | Post Volume 14 | Crimson Extinct Dragonar | Forbidden Invade Balor the Princess Note: Rias cannot use Crimson Extinct Dragonar and Forbidden Invade Balor the Princess without help from Issei and Gasper respectively. Others Notable Victories: Lucifer (Monster Strike) Lucifer's Profile (Forbidden Invade Balor the Princess Rias and Fallen Angel Lucifer were used. Speed was equalized) Tohka Yatogami (Date A Live) Tohka's Profile (Spirit Form Tohka and Crimson Extinct Dragonar Rias were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) Ryuko's Profile (Post Junketsu Ryuko and Crimson Extinct Dragonar Rias were used and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Demons Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Seduction Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Element Users Category:Illusionists Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Creation Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:TNK Category:Passione